Create Homunculus
Create Homunculus Skill: conjuration/life ''22 Backlash: 16 Difficulty: 14 Effect Value: 15 Bonus Number To: duration Range: 10 (100 meters) Duration: 38 (1 year) Cast Time: 32 (1 month) Manipulation: control, duration The mage forms this focused spell by first focusing the power and pattern of this spell into a caldron made of iron. The mage places the ingredients of the spell into the caldron, seal the lid with wax, and letting it brew over a flame for at least 10 months. The mage unseals the cauldron and a new life, formed by the mage's power emerges. The power only grants life to the creature, so the mage must provide its substance, and with this substance, its purpose. The mage must gain ingredients for his homunculus, used by the spell to mold the basic form of the new being. Thus, the ingredients will Influence what the homunculus will look like. If the mage wants it to have tiger fur, he has to use the skin of a tiger, if he wants it to have scales, dragon scales would do nicely. The mage must add items that will affect its personality, such as the heart of a lion for bravery, the heart of a dog for loyalty or the wing of a dove for compassion. The mage also can implant abilities into the homunculus, using ingredients that are contagion for the ability. Example: If the mage wanted his creation to have the ability of flight, then he would have to include a pair of wings. Remember, the homunculus will have wings that look like the ones used. If you use insect wings, it will have insect wings. If the mage wanted to give the homunculus the ability to breathe underwater, then he would have to use the gills of a fish. The homunculus can be given the ability to learn and use magic, but this requires the heart and mind of a mage in the mix. Normally the creation is sterile, unable to reproduce. The magician can provide the homunculus with abilities beyond the normal attributes. A normal homunculus with no extra abilities will have a gestation period of ten months. After the gestation period it is a real entity, and magic is no longer needed to keep it alive. Every extra ability placed into the creation adds one month to the gestation period. Each extra ability also requires an additional conjuration total against the difficulty of the spell during the month the homunculus gains this ability. The magician spends one hour to generate this additional total, and he may generate it anytime in the month during which the ability is developing. The homunculus gains extra abilities after the initial ten months. All extra abilities the homunculus gains must be added to the mix during the casting of the spell; none may be added (or removed) after the magician casts the spell. A maximum of 18 additional abilities may be added. The last thing the mage must add to the mixture is a drop of his own blood. This is to both give the creature the spark of life, and possibly imbue the creature with loyalty. The mage gains a +3 bonus modifier to any charm attempts because of the bond of blood. After sealing the cauldron, the mage must keep a fire under it for the entire time the homunculus is forming. The flame brews the creature, and symbolizes the spark of life the mage is instilling into his creation. The homunculus dies if it has not fully grown before the spell is up. If the spell ends before it has fully grown, only a stinking mass of protoplasm will remain in the cauldron. Upon sealing the cauldron the mage generates his conjuration total. The effect value of the spell becomes the homunculus's attribute values. The additional abilities are derived effects rated at the Power Push of the effect value. Example: Mirrar has decided to create a companion to accompany him on his missions. He wants a creature that is strong, brave, and fast. He collects his ingredients: the blood of a brave warrior, the hide of a leopard (for unarmed combat ability), the claws of a bear (for strength), the wings of a hawk (for flight), the brain of a dog (for loyalty and a mind), the scales of a dragon (for protection), and the venom of a snake (for poison). To this he adds various other things such as bones and muscle. The wizard places all ingredients in a nutrient broth. The final step is to add a drop of blood his own blood before sealing the vat to give the creature the spark of life. The homunculus has the following additional abilities: unarmed combat, flight, armor, and poison. The spell must last 14 months to create the homunculus. Mirrar generates his conjuration total, getting a bonus of three. The spell has a duration of 41 (two and a half years), more than enough time for the homunculus to form. During the eleventh month he again uses conjuration magic to imbue the creature with unarmed combat ability. In the twelfth month he adds flight. He adds armor in the thirteenth, and poison in the fourteenth and final month. Assuming Mirrar is successful with the four additional conjurations, the homunculus forms this way: '''Homunculus' DEXTERITY 15 Flight 21, unarmed combat 21 STRENGTH 15 TOUGHNESS 15 (21) PERCEPTION 15 MIND 15 CHARISMA 15 SPIRIT 15 Hero Point Potential: Some (If all parts are from possibility rated creatures, 7. If at least one part is from possibility rated creature, 25. None otherwise.) Natural Tools: speed value 21, armor (+6/ 21), poison (damage value 21)